Life's A Piece Of Candy
by TheFallenRaven
Summary: Pony was never really into the whole relationship idea, but what happens when a new girl moves to town? And when Pony finds her at the park? Will the Soc's ever leave her alone? *I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO S.E. HINTON. RATED FOR SAFETY AND MENTION OF ADULT LANGUAGE/ SITUATIONS*


" _It doesn't matter who hurt you,_

 _or broke you down,_

 _what matters is who made you smile again…"_

 _-Unknown_

As I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of my bedroom, I had only two things on my mind: Food and the fact that today I am finally a senior. A senior in high school at least. Thousands of thoughts lingered through my mind as I came into the kitchen to find Sodapop's green eggs and blue pancakes,which happened to have mounds of whipped cream laying on them. Though they were odd, I did appreciate the effort my older brother put into his, somewhat edible, creations. They were all just as unique as his name, never once has a repetition occurred in color scheme or flavor.

Usually Darry was home to cook us some breakfast, but coming across the blue and green colored food, it looks like he had to go into work early. He's been spending a lot of extra time there lately, especially with the fact that he knows I can go to college next year. I keep telling them that I can wait, it doesn't have to be immediately after I graduate. Even if I went to a cheap school, it would rip into any little bit that we have. I can take a year or two off and get a job and help pay for it, but every time I bring it up I get the same response- No.

I took a plate down and scooped some of the multicolored food onto my plate. It may not be the most appetizing thing to eat, but I'm not complaining. Food was food, and I know I would need it today. I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. What is it going to be like? I don't think the classes will be a problem, seeing that they really haven't been in the past. I doubled my English classes this year as an elective. I was excited about AP British Lit, but I was ecstatic for the Composition And Creative Writing Class I was put into thanks to my guidance counselor. I got lucky too, many of my classes are AP's. I got the approval from whoever made the limits on them. AP Calc and AP Bio should be exciting as well. None of the guys ever got to take them, and I don't mind admitting that I may have a little bit of pride in that. My thoughts were interrupted when Soda came out from wherever he was.

"Good morning Pony! You ready for the first day of the last year ever?" Soda asked with excitement. His hair was a mess and his DX Station work shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the white undershirt he had underneath. His pants were stained with grease from all the cars he worked on throughout the years. He quickly threw a cap on to cover the untamed golden brown locks that flowed freely on his head. His greenish-gray eyes sparkled in delight as he finished getting ready for his job. He glanced over at me, waiting for a response.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." I grabbed my book bag and did a quick double check. My textbooks would be given to me in class, I had pencils, both blue and black pens, a notebook for each subject, a few binders and loose leaf, a calculator, and all the other little things I use here and there. Seemed like everything was set in place. I picked up the bag, hung it on my shoulder, and followed Sodapop out of the door.

The ride to school was quick and silent, which was actually quite nice. Soda had the windows rolled down as the crisp autumn air flowed swiftly through the truck slightly messing with my hair. Soft music hummed in the background as red and orange tree's flashed by my eyes. "Yeah they said you was high classed, well, that was just a lie…" I could hear Soda softly singing as his eyes stayed focused on the road. Everything was so calm for once, there was nothing to worry about. Everything seemed to be going just as planned. But I, of all people, should know that good things...well, they don't always last.


End file.
